Talk:1974
I don't remember an exact year being said for the year Fry was born. Do we have proof it was this year? On top of that, I thought his birthday was July 20th. -- Dhalia 23:11, 27 June 2009 (UTC) =NO!!!!!!!= what? no that isn.t true look at the The Luck Of The Fryrish Article. it starts in 1974. I know i use his birthday as a fake one because i took hisname for mmorpg's and stuff. (Phillip J. Fry 02:11, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :This doesn't need to be on my talk page and here. Again, here is the script for The Luck of the Fryish, http://www.imsdb.com/transcripts/Futurama-Luck-Of-The-Fryrish.html. Just because it says this birthday on the Fry page doesn't necessarily mean it's correct, there is a lot of errors around here. -- Dhalia 02:18, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ceck infosphere it says 1974 and i know it check this wikia it says august 9th :# The Infosphere is a wiki! Not always correct. :# Fry's birthday should not be mentioned if the actual date is unknown. Just put the year. Solar Dragon (Talk) 11:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure we know the year though. If we can't find an actual year, we should just say 1970s. -- Dhalia 14:26, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I'll take it off. sorry for the confusion i guess i just always belive wikis again sorry y bad(Phillip J. Fry 13:28, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :Just looka at it this way. If I typed soemthing like Michael Jackson died 17th January 1934 into wikipedia, it wouldn't be correct would it? They could have done the same sort of thing on the Infosphere, just not as far off. Maybe theny did find out something that we didn't. We need the proof, a reference. If you can find that then add it into the article next to his birth date. If not, leave it unconfirmed. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:37, 28 June 2009 (UTC) well in 1980 if he was 35 in into the wild green yonder+what we know about how long he's been in the 30th century minus what he was in 1999 we cn get his age.(Phillip J. Fry 14:45, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) :Sorry, I haven't seen the film. I have seen everything up to Bender's Game. How do we know Fry's age? Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) me either I haven't but i used new years 3008 and he was about 25 so add 8 then calculate a 2000 year to it like 2008 or 2009 so like 34 in 2008 2008-1974= what? 34 it is basically correct so let's go with math bury the hatchet or bender's head and go on with our lives. :How did you work out his age was 25 in the year 2000? Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ok maybe not i just used what i know and common sense of fry and his ages to calculate it's correct :Alright then, just no more educated guesses, OK. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:58, 28 June 2009 (UTC) got it no more math on Futurama.wikia.com or any other wikia it doesn't belong unless it's math.wikia.com. LOL never mind it exists cool right i checked. (Phillip J. Fry 15:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC)) Proof OK I did some reasearch and found this: "The New York Mets win this baseball game against the Los Angeles Dodgers, at the exact same instant that Philip J. Fry is born. His father is Yancy Fry; his mother's name has not been mentioned onscreen. ''In "Space Pilot 3000", Fry's age is given as 25 on a computer screen on 31st December 2999, which gives us his birth year of 1974. (Chronologically he is 1025 years old at this point, of course, but it is established in "Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles" that in the future there are handheld detectors which can tell you your biological age.) However, only sporting references during Fry's birth scene in this episode narrow down the exact day. ''Note: Fry's birth date is given as August 9th, 1974 on the script for "Space Pilot 3000", which can be found on the Volume 1 DVD; while widely quoted, this source is not canonical. So ScarletScarab was half right, we need to make a note that says this is '''not canonical' but is found on script on Volume 1 DVD. -- Dhalia 15:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :OK. Where did you find this? Give me the link and I will do the rest. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, sorry, thought I had. http://everything2.com/index.pl?node_id=1690915 I knew it i was right. i knew it the baseball game in the cloveer eposode did have something to do with it.(Phillip J. Fry 18:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC))